The Hunger Games
by Miggy not Fax
Summary: An OC contest for the Hunger Games that involve the BTR boys, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Prim, but, of course, Gale and Prim are from different districts.  OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I need a girl from District 1, a boy and girl from District 2, 3, and four, a girl from five, a girl from six, boy and girl from seven and eight, a girl from nine, and a boy and girl from ten for my demented little version of the Hunger Games. Kendall is from District Eleven (agriculture), James is from District One (luxury items), carlos is from District Five (DNA manipulations and muttations), Logan is from District Six (medical research and morphling), Gale is from District Nine (hunting), and Prim is from District Eleven (agriculture).**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight: **

**Posture:**

**Complexion:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color and length:**

**Opinion of the Hunger Games:**

**Angle during Interviews:**

**Costumes/dress/clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Strategy:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Family:**

**District:**

**Extra:**

**Anything I missed:**

**Ends whenever I get everyone I need or get bored and make up what I lack. HEre's an example of one that I might use if I don't get enough characters submitted.**

**Name: Delilah H. Petersburg**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 145**

**Posture: Good**

**Complexion: Tan**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Hair Color and Length: Light brown, mid back**

**Opinion of the Hunger Games: A great chance to prove herself**

**Angle During Interviews: Mysterious**

**Dress: A V-neck silver dress that comes down to her knees, silver heels, and gold necklaces and bangles. Gold eyeliner, pale pink lipstick, and light gray eyeliner**

**PErsonality: Girly and hostile**

**Stradegy: Join the Careers and wait until most of the tributes have already been killed.**

**Stengths: Throwing knives**

**Weaknesses: Hand to hand combat and archery**

**Family: Father (42), William J. Petersburg , Mother (40), Hammah C. Petersburg, Brother, Alexander L. Petersburg (19)**

**District: 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is going way better than I thought it would because there are hardly any BTR Hunger Games crossovers so I figured not that many people had interest in them. It seems I was incorrect.**

**First off, I want to apologize for getting behind on this thing. I went through a slump were I wrote nothing for what is now nearly two months. It was awful and I apologize.**

**And here's something else that I want to clarify. You can send in three or four tributes, but they can't all be the same gender. I'm a female so I usually make girl characters for OC contest, but I have to have an even number on this. The first four people for this get their spot, no competition, but there are still a lot open! So here they are. **

**1**

**Boy: James Diamond **

**Girl:**

**2**

**Boy: Lueroi Richardson by Koten123 (Yay for the first boy tribute sent in! YAY!)**

**Girl:**

**3**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**4**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**5**

**Boy: Carlos Garcia**

**Girl: millie Johnson by PurpleVolcano**

**6**

**Boy: Logan Mitchell**

**Girl: Audrey from Weirdawesomechick**

**7**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**8**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**9**

**Boy: Gale Hawthrone**

**Girl: Sophia Roy Carson from Logan Henderson is Mine**

**10**

**Boy:**

**Girl:**

**11**

**Boy: Kendall Knight**

**Girl: Primrose Everest**

**12**

**Boy: Peeta Mellark**

**Girl: Katniss Everdeen**

**Two more question for the thing. First, should I used the 'both tributes can win from one district' thing or not? And second, I have to kill off all, but one or two of the characters and by submitting this you agree to that, but I don't want to offend anybody so does anyone want any specific way to die? Little bit heroic, backstabbed by an ally, etc.?**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new list of characters. I liked all of the OCs that were sent in, but a lot of them were in the same districts as others that were sent in first, or might have a good impact on the story. If you sent one in that isn't on this list, then just change the district to one of these that is still open and you can probably get into the story. I'm thinking that if I don't have all my characters by March, I'll just make some up from the empty spots.

1

Boy: James Diamond

Girl: Emaline Scarlett Carver by makeup1197

2

Boy: Lueroi Richardson by Koten123 (Yay for the first boy tribute sent in! YAY!)

Girl: Kaela Minkle by kitsisute

3

Boy:

Girl:

4

Boy:

Girl:

5

Boy: Carlos Garcia

Girl: millie Johnson by PurpleVolcano

6

Boy: Logan Mitchell

Girl: Audrey from Weirdawesomechick

7

Boy: Damian Samuels Langly by fallingdown88

Girl: Ally Rose Langly by fallingdown88

8

Boy:

Girl:

9

Boy: Gale Hawthrone

Girl: Sophia Roy Carson from Logan Henderson is Mine

10

Boy:

Girl: Rosaline A. Fredrickson by SkittleStorm1023

11

Boy: Kendall Knight

Girl: Primrose Everest

12

Boy: Peeta Mellark

Girl: Katniss Everdeen

So anyways, there are still seven spots open!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another list of characters so you can see who else is open. One I got said they were nineteen, which is too old for the Games, but I'm desperate for characters so I'll just pretend is said eighteen. As you can probably tell, I'm just accepting who ever sends something in.

1

Boy: James Diamond

Girl: Emaline Scarlett Carver by makeup1197

2

Boy: Lueroi Richardson by Koten123 (Yay for the first boy tribute sent in! YAY!)

Girl: Kaela Minkle by kitsisute

3

Boy: Fabian DeLerintous by makeup1197

Girl: Akyra Myers by Koten123

4

Boy:

Girl: Rhae Kander by Kiki on the Momo Tree

5

Boy: Carlos Garcia

Girl: Millie Johnson by PurpleVolcano

6

Boy: Logan Mitchell

Girl: Audrey from Weirdawesomechick

7

Boy: Damian Samuels Langly by fallingdown88

Girl: Ally Rose Langly by fallingdown88

8

Boy:

Girl: Rachelle Kinsey by rogue4ever

9

Boy: Gale Hawthrone

Girl: Sophia Roy Carson from Logan Henderson is Mine

10

Boy: Damon by Koten123

Girl: Rosaline A. Fredrickson by SkittleStorm1023

11

Boy: Kendall Knight

Girl: Primrose Everest

12

Boy: Peeta Mellark

Girl: Katniss Everdeen

So anyways, there are still two spots open! So if you want to be a boy from four or eight, now is your time.


End file.
